Proximity-based applications and services may be used to discover instances of applications running in wireless devices that are within proximity of each other, and exchange or share application-related data or other events. 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technology and related standards may enable proximity-based discovery and communication between wireless devices, and promote a vast array proximity-based applications and services.